Hope
by Pichachu
Summary: *Chapter 7 is up* Hey peoples! Mysterious past is revealed. Anyways, hope you like! S+S.
1. Wait for me

A/N: Hey all you peoples! I know that I should really be working on my HP humor story and my homework, but who wants to do that when they have a great story idea. My New Years Resolution was to post a chapter at least once every two weeks, but I don't think I'll be able to keep it. I have trouble sitting down to type and on top of that add writer's block and no time and you could pretty much see why I don't have any thing posted. Anyway, please read and review this. If you like, please tell through review and even email (that might get my rear in gear and write). Email is on author profile. I think it sucks but its my attempt at SxS. I know that they're a lot of these on the net, but this is an interesting one. Oh well, we'll just see how it turns out. I sorta know the plot so I think it'll be on the Summary thingy on FF.N.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Any person who thought that must be out of their minds. Why would I be even writing on FF.N if I did own it? Why would any one actually want to sue me? No money all you'll get is my cat. Disclaimers are a total waste of time and most of the time people just totally disregard them so I just think, why bother to go through all this trouble to write one? I think I'm getting a little carried away so no more.

Another A/N: I want everyone to read my HP story since I like writing it (my friends like tohelp me write it). If you don't like HP then that's fine too. Just totally disregard this note. And also go read some of Mirkana Falcon's work. No don't go now. Read this first then go and read them.

Dedication: I dedicate this story to Little Red Dragon. She got me hooked on ExT stories, so thanks to her, I wrote this and I might write an ExT. She has a story up that is really good so go check it AFTER you read this. Without further notes, on with the story.

****

THE MUSIC BOX

  
Chapter 1: Wait for me

Tears filled Sakura's eyes, but she didn't care. Her brother once scolded her that crying is showing weakness, and you must never show weakness to the public. It was un-Japanese, he once called it (I'm Japanese American, but my mother gave me this lesson once. I caused a huge scene and really embarrassed her and this is what she told me about crying in front of people and causing scenes. Quite frankly, I see a lot of Japanese people do this but she seems convinced that since her parents say so, it must be un-Japanese. Anyway, I think I'm going off topic here. On with the story). But she didn't care. She was going to watch one of the most important people walk out of her life, though he repeatedly tried to convince him that he was only going to do so for a short period of time.

"One year at the longest," she heard him say. "I'll be back sooner than you'll know. Please wait for me." As he finished his pleading, he reached into his bag and handed her a small music box with a small key. Then he pulled out a matching one along with a key. They were identical except in colors. They all had patterns of the bears that were exchanged a few months before painted on it, along with a few gems. 

"This is a gift. For you. It'll remind you that I'll come back to be with you. It'll remind you to wait for me and you'll always be the one and only for me. Please Sakura, please say you'll wait for me," his voice pleaded with her. "Please take this."

She took the music box. "Thank you Syaoran-kun. May I play it?" she asked him, her voice choked with emotion.

"Yes, you may. In fact I insist," he told her gently.

Sakura eyed the box carefully. It must have cost him a fortune to get this made. The drawings looked almost real and the gems blended into the surface beautifully. He held his in his hands while she held hers. His was a beautiful dark green color while hers was a brilliant, but soft pink color. Emeralds shone on his while pink tourmalines were embedded carefully on hers. This made her eyes fill up with more tears, eventually making them spill over.

Her eyes glistened like the emeralds on Syaoran's music box as she took the key from him and held it. She examined it closely, looking for a place where she could stick the key in to it, so she could make it play. She found it. It was in the back of it, clearly marked for her to see. She carefully put the key in the slot and turned the key until it could turn no more.

The top of the music box opened to reveal a guy, who had a resemblance so close to Syaoran that it had to be him that she saw, giving a girl, who looked strangely like Sakura, a flower that looked like a cherry blossom. The music that was played tinkled with the sound of chimes that is usually found in music boxes.

It took awhile for her to recognize the song that was played, but once she recognized it, she had no doubts that it was that song.

"That's our song," Sakura whispered, "our lullaby."

"That's right. I give this to you to remind you to please wait for me," he repeated.

"We are now admitting boarding of Flight 649 departing for Hong Kong," a flight attendant voice cut in.

"I have to go soon. Please tell me now, that you love me. Tell me that you'll wait for me. Promise me please," Syaoran's voice pleaded desperately.

"Syaoran-kun, please don't do this. You sound as if that you won't be back for a long time now," Sakura said sadly.

"Please Sakura. Not now, just promise me. Before I go," Syaoran pleaded even harder.

There was a long pause. Sakura drew up enough courage and will then took in a deep breath. "I love you. And I always will," Sakura started.

"Last call for Flight 649 departing for Hong Kong," the flight attendant's voice rang out once again.

"I have to go." Syaoran started to leave.

"Please don't!" Sakura cried desperately.

"I'm sorry but I have to. I promise I'll be back." Syaoran walked back to her and gave her a hug. Then he bent down and gave her a long lingering kiss. The world faded away for just that second and it was just she and he and nothing else in the world seemed to matter.

Sakura held him like she could never let go. She hoped that if she held on to him, he would stay with her in Japan, he wouldn't have to leave for Hong Kong, and that he will be there to love her forever. But that could never be possible.

He pulled away from her. "I love you," he whispered to her as he started to lose himself in her emerald eyes for the last time for a while.

"I'll always love you Syaoran. Remember that. I'll miss you." 

Syaoran smiled as he walked onto the boarding tunnel thingy (sorry, I have no idea what the heck that thing is called. I just think that they're cool to walk in.)

Sakura walked over to the window and looked at the plane. The plane, after a long period of time that Sakura assumed that was used to inform the passengers of safety information and stuff like that, the plane started to move down the run way and took off toward Hong Kong.

"I'll always wait for you. No matter how long I will have to," she whispered gravely to herself.

That was the last time that she saw Syaoran.

She kept in touch with the Li family for a few months but eventually lost touch. She waited everyday for a call that Syaoran would return.

A year passed by.

Then two.

Then four.

Sakura still waited for him. But now she was a beautiful, confident sixteen-year-old. She was still late on occasions, and still had trouble with math. She practiced her magic often, never knowing when something bad could happened to her, and excelled in her cheerleading. 

She never forgot Syaoran. She still had a flicker of hope that he was still out there, waiting for the day that he could return to her and they would be together again.

No this not the end, but merely the beginning

So, what you all think so far? I'll continue it if I get enough reviews. If I don't get a certain number of reviews, I probably won't continue for awhile, but if it's very popular, then I'll have to get the next part out as soon as I can. My plot still has a few bugs so as always, it might take me a while to post the next chapter. Also since I'm working on my Harry Potter original story (please read that, I think it's actually better than this story), I will alternate which I write. I'll try to write more, but I have a limited amount of time so please bear with me.

Anyway, please review and if you beg me (in review and through email) I might even get the next part later this month.

Lsda;dlfjss;ldajfdsa;jldsl;jdsjdljdfsl;jdsf(Oopsies!)

Pichachu


	2. Wishing and Dreaming

A/N: Hi all you peoples! Sorry this chapter took so long (you can thank my brother!). I got grounded from the Internet so obviously I can't post without the Internet. For a whole week too! I was only allowed to go on for research and school and stuff (I used it as a reason to go on and IM people!). All because my brother is a stinker. He was mad at me and got me in trouble on purpose. Oh well, I don't blame him. That's just his personality. I'm not at all that upset with him. I just needed a period to cool off.

Disclaimer: See first chapter. I still think these thingys are a waste of time. No one would think of actually suing us kids…would they?

Special thanks: I'd like to give special thanks to Kittyangelstar (sorry if I misspelled you name. You know that meeza no good at spelling.). Thanks for your support. I don't think I would have made it through my Internet crisis without you! I don't think I would have gotten through it without you either Mirkana Falcon! Thank you both!

Also: Happy Belated- Birthday to Saturn Ringer. Hope your birthday was a great one, Ale-sama! I'll read your story as soon as I'm not grounded.

Mirkana Falcon: I hope the kids in the Media Center didn't mess up your world books! Anyway, thanks again.

In general, I'd like to say thank you to all the people who actually LIKED this story. I sat down and typed it when I was in one of that mood where I hated everyone (you know one of those PMS moods) so I think this is actually my best piece of work. I'm flattered by all you who reviewed!

Now that I got all sentimental, on with the second chapter!

****

Hope

Chapter 2: Wishing and Dreaming

Sakura squinted at a lone figure under a cherry tree, his back to her. It must have been spring since cherry blossoms covered the trees, overlapping one another, giving the illusion that it had cherry blossoms instead of leaves. Some petals fell off some blossoms and fluttered gracefully to the ground. The ground has fresh green grass growing underneath her and the other person. The landscape made a clear cut picture the figure stood in the shade of the tree and was too far away for Sakura to make out who it was.

She wore a light pink dress; she must have been at a party of some sort. The Star staff was in her hands, at its full length. She leaned against a wall, trying to figure out who the person was. In her hand, she held her music box that Syaoran had given her so long ago. The notes of the song that the music box played hung in the air, and the two figures were out of the box, meaning the music box was playing. I t was odd that the music box was playing since she lost her key two years before.

Out of nowhere, the Hope Card materialized into her hand, warm with the use of faint magic, strengthening the notes that the music box played. The music box kept playing its tune, louder with each note. 

The figure must have heard it, and maybe even recognized it. The person turned around, his face unrecognizable from the shadow of the tree. The clear-cut picture of landscape faded as he started walking toward her. The background, the grass, the cherry tree. It all melted together until it seemed so distant that they didn't matter anymore. It was just she and the other person now.

The music box kept on playing as if it were possessed by some kind of magic. It was if it could play forever.

The person was so familiar to Sakura. Where has she seen him before? He became ever more so clear as he approached her. She felt a strange magical attraction to this person. She had absolutely no idea why she felt that way.

"Sakura?"

A voice. She heard it often enough in her dreams, but who was it? It was so familiar, but she just could not put her finger on where she had heard that voice before.

"Sakura?"

The voice asked her again. Where has she heard it before? Then a buzzing sound fills the air, over the sound of the music box. She felt her body shake. Then something in her mind clicked.

"Syaoran?" she asked, but there was no reply as everything in her view started to fade into nothingness.

"Sakura! Wake up!" Kero yelled. "Your alarm clock has been going off for the past ten minutes. Wake up!"

Sakura jolted awake. She's had the same dream every night for the past two weeks. But this time, the person actually walked up to her and said her name. It had to be one of her prophetic dreams.

She turned to look at her clock. 7:20. "Aiyee!" she cried suddenly, getting out of bed quickly. Kero, who had been sitting on Sakura's lap, fell to the floor when Sakura got out bed suddenly.

"Hey, you need to warn me before you do something like that!" Kero yelled at her angrily.

"Hoe…Sorry Kero. I'm really late! I need to be in school in a half an hour and it takes me about fifteen minutes to walk to school. Plus five minutes to go to my locker and class, and two minutes to pack my lunch, I only have eight minutes to change, brush my teeth and hair, and eat breakfast!" Sakura said while trying to change and brush her hair at the same time.

She gathered her schoolbooks and threw them in her school bag while eating a piece of toast that was supposed to be breakfast. She brushed her teeth, clipped back her, and ran out the door (after spitting the toothpaste and rinsing) with two minutes to spare.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief as she rounded the corner. She might actually be on time today. She couldn't get her mind off her dream. What could it possibly mean? She had lost the key to the music box two years ago so it shouldn't be playing. The music box though still sat on her dresser, reminding her of the promise that she made to Syaoran. 

She was so lost in her thoughts that she kept skating forward… right into another person. "Oh hey Sakura. How is the Card Mistress this morning?" a voice said to her, interrupting her thoughts.

Sakura looked up at the person that she just ran into. "Hoe…oh hi Yukito," Sakura replied distantly. "I'm fine thanks."

"Are you sure?" Yukito asked her, concernedly. "You seemed really out of it a little while ago."

"No really, I'm fine," Sakura said as cheerfully as she could, "I gotta go. See ya later!" She skated off toward school. (A/N: Sorry, but I'm ditching the "titles" like kun and stuff since I thought they were a pain in the butt to do. Also Yukito knows that he is Yue and the Clow Cards and such)

She made it to school with plenty of time to go to her locker and put on her regular shoes. Through all this, she thought about the dream. It just bothered her since she hadn't had those kind of dreams since the end of the Clow Card fiasco.

"Hey Sakura!" A cheerful voice said to her as she sat down in her seat. 

Sakura looked up. "Oh good morning Tomoyo," Sakura told the girl that just spoke to her.

"Managed to get here on time today?" Tomoyo asked her, smiling. Her eyes danced as she asked her friend.

"Yep. I even woke up late today!" Sakura told her.

The teacher walked in then. The class hushed instantly, except a few whispers from students who wanted to finish their conversation before the lessons started. Once it was completely silent, the teacher spoke to the class patient teenagers. 

"Letters from your pen pals in Hong Kong arrived yesterday. You may open them once everyone has received their letters," the teacher informed them as he made his way to down the aisles, handing each student their respectable envelope.

As soon as the teacher handed the last letter out, the sound of tearing paper ripped through the room as each curious student read what their friend in Hong Kong had wrote. They did this as some sort of program where the students talked to other students in other countries. It was something that helped the world achieve peace.

Sakura opened her letter like the rest of the class. She eagerly clutched the contents and read through them quickly. 

__

Dear Kinomoto Sakura,

I'm very excited to hear that you are planning to spend some of your vacation time in Hong Kong. I would really like to meet you and show you around. My family has heard all about you and they're eager to meet you. They even said that you could spend the night over here if you wanted to. Oh I can't wait! 

The letter of course was written in Chinese. The program was also part of her Chinese class. This was a good way to practice her Chinese. But she learned much of it from Syaoran so the class was basically a class she took to earn some credits so she could graduate. She was almost fluent in it.

__

Anyway, to answer your question from your last letter, I've heard about the Li clan, but I don't really know them personally. I've just heard stories and stuff about them, but nothing all that much. So of course I don't their son Syaoran. They basically live across the city anyway, or so I've heard. My family and the Li family have absolutely no contact.

I'm sorry I've not helped you, but please don't give up hope. I'm sure he's out there somewhere. One day soon you'll be reunited with your childhood friend. I can feel it.

Anyway, write back and tell me what flight you're on so I can meet you at the airport. Oh we'll have so much fun! I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait! Anyway, I hope I hear from you soon!

Love always,

Mae Lu (sorry no good at names)

Sakura folded the letter neatly and stuck it back into the envelope. She couldn't wait either. But a small part of her was disappointed that Lu had no contact with the Li family. She missed Syaoran so much!

She would just have to wait then.

TO BE CONTINUED (soon)

So what you all think? Not my best piece, but I really like writing this now and coming up with the plot. I can't wait to see how it turns out! If you have any ideas to help me, please email me. Email is on the profile. Also you can IM me anytime if you have any questions or comments (screenname is ShockingBuggy). I've decided not to use any of those Japanese titles they have after the names since it makes it very hard to write. No other Japanese words either (since a lot of you may not know Japanese. Plus, I think its kind of annoying when a story has some Japanese, but it's mostly in English). Don't get me on my Chinese person's name. I do not speak Chinese, but I needed a name for her. The next chapter will be up very soon (compared to how I posted all last year). Until my next chapter, go check out Saturn Ringer, Little Red Dragon, and Mirkana Falcon's work, or my Harry Potter story. 

Till next time!

Lkd;fsj;lasdj;ldfasjkfd;slkjfds;l(Oopsies!)

Pichachu


	3. The arrival in Hong Kong

A/N: Hey all you peoples! I'm sorry for the long delay. I had to study for finals, and so obviously had absolutely zero time. I've been dry on the creative juices since all brain cells have gone into studying. Anyway, this is what I call a filler chapter, a chapter that has very little action and is kinda boring, but it moves the plot along. Anyway, be nice. I hurried as much as I can.  
  
Disclaimer: Any nutcase that thinks I own CCS should check into the closest mental institute as soon as possible. Anyway, go see first chapter for real Discalimer.  
  
No more to say. I would like to dedicate this, but I want to post it asap. So I'll just have to double it next chapter.  
  
Hope  
  
Chapter 3: The arrival at Hong Kong  
  
Sakura exit that little hall in between the airport and the airplane. She was finally in Hong Kong. She had looked forward to this trip for a while, and she was thrilled (and depressed at the same time) that Touya couldn't come since he had major tests coming up. So, since they had an extra ticket, Sakura's father allowed her to take Tomoyo with her.  
  
Sakura practically bounced as she moved to the baggage claim to pick up her and her father's and Tomoyo's many suitcases (They were going to stay here for a while). It was going to be two full weeks to not worry about school, even though she was doing a small project scrap book for her Chinese class, and have fun. She went back to her landing gate (or whatever you call those things) to meet up with Lu.  
  
Lu had sent her a picture of her in the last letter that she received before leaving for Hong Kong. That way, she could meet her right away and she could show her around a little before they had to check into their hotel.  
  
Through all of her excitement, Sakura finally took a look around her. The airport was very busy. Crowds of people tried to make their way to wherever they were going. Then the truth set in.  
  
Sakura scanned frantically for a person that looked like the girl in the picture. But it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack (excuse the cliché). How was she supposed to find Lu in the crowds?  
  
"Will Kinomoto Sakura please go to the baggage claim? Mae Lu is waiting there for you," a monotonous woman's voice sounded over the loud speaker.  
  
There was her answer.  
  
Her excitement and happiness set in again as she once again dragged Tomoyo and her father to the baggage claim area. This time it took them longer to get there since they had all their luggage.  
  
She spotted a girl that looked like the picture of the girl that Lu sent her. Sakura gathered up her courage to go up to her.  
  
"Excuse me, but are you Mae Lu?" Sakura asked her cautiously, making sure she got every syllable and word correct. Even though she knew it well, all her knowledge of the language just seemed to escape her through her nervousness.  
  
"Yes I am," she replied politely as she turned around to see who was talking to her.  
  
"Hi Lu. I'm Sakura Kinomoto," Sakura told her happily.  
  
"Hi. I'm so happy to finally meet you in person!" Lu replied just as happily. Her dark chocolate brown eyes sparkled as she smiled. She pushed a piece of her jet-black hair behind her hair.  
  
Sakura pulled her into a tight hug. To anyone who didn't know them before would have thought that they were old friends that hadn't seen each other for a while.  
  
"Ahem," Tomoyo cleared her throat. Obviously, she did not want Sakura to forget that Sakura's father and she were still standing there, patiently awaiting an introduction.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry you guys. Tomoyo, Dad, this is Mae Lu. She is my Chinese pen pal that we have in Chinese. I told her that we would meet her at the airport. Anyway, Lu, this is my best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, (A/N: Did I spell her name right? Please tell me so in the review if you know!) and this is my father."  
  
"We're pleased to meet you, Lu," Tomoyo and her father said together.  
  
"So what should we doing first?" Sakura asked Lu. "We can't check into our hotels for at least an hour."  
  
"First let me see where you're staying," Lu told her. "In some parts in the town, it will take you at least that long to get there."  
  
Sakura handed Lu papers that said where they were going. Lu quickly scanned them over.  
  
"Oh no problem. You're hotel is near my house. It will probably take a half an hour to get there, since traffic is a little heavy right now," Lu paused while digging through her purse. She found what she was looking for. "Let me just call my mom and tell her that you arrived safely, and that you're going to our place. Ignore her though. She makes a big fuss whenever company comes over."  
  
"All right great!" Sakura told her. "I think we'll need to hail two cabs though. We have an awful lot of luggage."  
  
Sakura indicated the huge pile of suitcases that were next to her. She only brought four small ones, but Tomoyo, on the other hand, seemed like she packed everything in her closet plus some.  
  
"I don't see why you needed to bring all this stuff here. We're only staying for like two weeks. No need to bring your entire closet," Sakura told Tomoyo.  
  
"Well I want to be prepared. What if you do find Syaoran while we're here? I have some new dresses that I want you to where when you see him next," Tomoyo told Sakura, her violet eyes shining. "I can picture it now: a pretty dress, perfect mood. Just you and him all alone. You want to look good, don't you?"  
  
"Hoe!" Sakura exclaimed. "I haven't heard from Syaoran for a long time now. He's probably forgotten about me and has another girlfriend," she told Tomoyo, her voice containing a hint of sadness.  
  
"You never know. Never give up hope. Besides, what if there is any," she paused and lowered her voice, "card action? Don't you want to wear a costume like the old days?  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted, very exasperatedly. "Things have been quiet. They've been that way for a few years now. If nothing has happened then, then nothing is going to happen here either."  
  
"You never know," she repeated. "If you and Syaoran get together, who knows what may happen. Ooh! This is so exciting! The dynamic duo will finally be reunited!"  
  
"Hoe! Never mind," Sakura told her. Tomoyo will always be Tomoyo.  
  
Lu just looked at them in amazement. She had no idea what they were saying since she could not speak a hint of Japanese, much less understand what they were talking about.  
  
"Oh we're sorry Lu!" Sakura apologized. "I wasn't sure if you could speak Japanese. Tomoyo's Chinese isn't that bad, but she prefers Japanese. We were discussing how she brought so many suitcases."  
  
"No offense to her, but you're right. She did bring an awful lot of stuff. Just how long are you planning to stay here anyway? According to the luggage here, I'm guessing a year," Lu told her while laughing.  
  
Sakura laughed with her. "Oh, I'm just curious, but when are we going to go to your school and meet everybody?"  
  
"I was hoping you were going to ask that question!" Lu said excitedly for some reason.  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked, rather confused. "Is there something special we need to do before we go to your school? Do we need to get uniforms, get books or anything like that?"  
  
"No…well…sort of…yes" Lu tried to say.  
  
"Oh really? When are we going to go? We will need to go shopping? We can go do that after we go check into the hotel. Of course we'll need to unpack and…" Sakura started, talking about a million miles an hour.  
  
"Slow down!" Lu instructed. "Let me finish!"  
  
Sakura stopped talking. She wanted to here what Lu had to say.  
  
"We have a formal dance coming up tomorrow. I was thinking, if it isn't too much to ask for you to get a dress and a mask and such for the dance, if you would go so I can introduce you to everyone. You'll get to meet all my friends, and my boyfriend, too. Oh it will be so much fun and…" she started going off a million miles an hour, just like Sakura did.]  
  
"We'd love to come!" Sakura said.  
  
"See I told you. See we needed the dresses. Don't you feel lucky now," Tomoyo bragged.  
  
"I know I know." Sakura said.  
  
"Hey, why don't we go shopping for stuff that you'll need. Oh I'm so excited…" Lu started going on in her million mile an hour rate.  
  
Sakura started to tune out what Lu was saying, but nevertheless, she was very excited. She couldn't wait until the dance.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED (soon I hope)  
  
Really short I know, but that's the best I can do. I have a really cool idea of what to do for the next chapter. Any way, I'm getting good feed back on this so, I'm going to continue it. Anyway, please review. If you sign it (or at least leave your email address) I will tell you when I update next.  
  
Till next time  
  
;asj;ljfsd;aldjf;lfdasj(oopsies!)  
  
Pichachu 


	4. The Dance

A/N: Hey all you peoples! I'm warning you now that they're might be a MAJOR slowdown in my posting due to research papers and other crapola that my school teachers make me do. I'm currently living on only five or six or seven hours of sleep at night (that maybe a lot for some of you but to most of my friends that's way too little) so my time is very crammed. Quite a bit of stuff happening in this chapter, but I decided to have all the action saved for the next few chapters. So please read and review this chapter and I'll get the next one out ASAP. (Maybe even emailing me will get the fire under my butt lighted so I'll make a lot of effort to get the next chapter up!)  
  
Disclaimer: As always, I don't own anything that I put in my stories (well, maybe the stuff I make up, and the maybe the plot itself). Gosh dang it, these stupid things are annoying! I wonder though, how many people actually get sued for these types of things? Probably very, very few, if any. Anyway, suing me won't get you anything so don't even try!  
  
Dedication: Dedicate this to Cat (Kittyangelstar), and Saturn Ringer, UMIFIREFLY15!, and Mirkana Falcon. I'll get around to reading your stories as soon as I can! Anyway, thank you buddies for all your support!  
  
Now onto the story!  
  
Hope  
  
Chapter 4: The Dance  
  
Sakura walked into a very decorated gym. Colored streamers were everywhere. Balloons floated here and there, and were tied three to a cluster. She couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
It was a kind of a stretch for her to get ready for this formal masked dance, but she managed to get everything done. She was finally in Hong Kong, and now she was going to be a guest student. Lu was planning to introduce Sakura here tonight to her friends and fellow classmates.  
  
Tomoyo had come prepared for this. She must have had a sixth sense or something, but she seemed to always know if Sakura was going to need one of her outfits. She wore Tomoyo's latest work.  
  
Sakura tugged at her dress sleeves a little. Tomoyo did a lovely job on it. Instead of her usual pink, Tomoyo made the dress white. The long white skirt went all the way down to the floor. Her sleeves ended an inch past her shoulders. It had a low neck line, making Sakura a little self conscious, and she tugged at it occasionally, to make sure it stayed up (I do that sometimes when I where something with a low neck line. It's usually one of my practice dresses for ice-skating). She wore a pair of long white gloves that a little above her elbows.  
  
Since this was a masked dance, Sakura was wearing a mask. It was a half faced one with that came to a point a little above her ears. It was white to match her outfit.  
  
She danced a few times with boys, but she had the feeling it was out of courtesy. She was basically a wallflower, but she did not think much of it. After all, she was in a different country and at a school that she was just visiting. Tomoyo sat next to her for part of the time, but now she talked with various groups of people.  
  
It was not like she was shy or anything, but at least Tomoyo was trying. Every once in a while, she would drag a guy over to her ask her to dance with him, and she agreed. She didn't want to hurt her feelings after all.  
  
She stared out the window occasionally, and she liked what she saw. It was spring, and many flowers were blooming in the gardens. Nighttime was in the air, and some of the flowers were closing up because off it. The sky was clear, without even a wisp of a cloud, and light of many stars twinkled at Sakura as she looked at it. The stars looked even brighter since there was an absence of the moon.  
  
Sakura sighed as she sat, listening to the music that was playing during the dance. The love songs reminded of the absence of love in her life, and of a certain someone that she was still waiting to return. She knew that she needed to move on, but she did not have the heart to do so.  
  
She knew that Tomoyo didn't like seeing her this way, but Tomoyo also loved the way that Sakura waited for Syaoran. She thought it was so romantic. But at the bad times, when Sakura really zoned out, Sakura knew that it really killed Tomoyo. She knew that Tomoyo was just trying to help, so she always agreed to dance with the guys that Tomoyo introduced to her.  
  
Most of the time, though, at dances anyway, she was always so social, so Syaoran was always pushed to the back of her mind. But being in a school full of strangers, being in a totally different country as well as here in Hong Kong, where Syaoran said he would be, just made her think about Syaoran. She thought that she was so closed to him, but at the same time, so far to him.  
  
She had written to the Li family about Syaoran, and she was shocked to here that Syaoran had disappeared a while ago, and they haven't heard from him. Search parties have been hunting for him, but they had no luck. When she received the news, she cried. She cried for days, but then she realized that there was nothing she could do about it except keep on hoping.  
  
Because of this, Sakura felt the distance of not knowing. He could be in Hong Kong or somewhere really close, or he could be some place much farther. She looked out the window and sighed again. Why does my life have to be so complicated? She thought.  
  
"Ugh. My boyfriend is STILL not here. He normally isn't late!" Lu complained for about the five hundredth time. Then she started to panic. "Oh no, he's usually not this late," she said in a panicked tone, "what if something happened to him, what if his car isn't working, what if he got sick, what if he got into an accident, what if…"  
  
"Lu," Sakura cut her off, "I'm sure that he just had a bit of car trouble. I'm sure he'll be here soon."  
  
"I hope you're right," Lu told her hesitantly, and then sighed. "I really want you to meet him! You might not like him at first. He's so serious, but if you really get to know him, then he's a really sweet and thoughtful guy."  
  
Just like a certain guy that I know, Sakura thought, a soft smile playing on her lips. "I'm sure he is. Listen, I'm going to the bathroom. I need to see if my hair and makeup need a small touch up. I'll be back in a bit." Sakura got up and left.  
  
Sakura stood in front of the mirror and looked at her makeup and hair. Every thing was a-okay. She added one more coat of lip-gloss really quickly and checked to see if there was anything in her teeth after she did that, she left to the dance once more.  
  
During that time…  
  
(A/N: Sorry people, a POV change. I'm hoping that this is only going to be a one-time thing). Lu sat, having a staring contest with the door. She hoped that her boyfriend would walk through the door at any moment.  
  
She decided to go with Sakura and Tomoyo to the dance, and then meet her boyfriend there. And her boyfriend warned her that he would be a little bit late. But still, a half an hour is NOT a little bit late.  
  
"Hey there," a male voice said behind her.  
  
Lu turned around. Her boyfriend (she could tell it was he) stood behind her, looking incredibly adorable in a tux. "Hi. I have a really big favor to ask you."  
  
He gave her a weird look. "Okay, go ahead."  
  
"Well, you know how I told you that my pen pal and one of her friend's are in town and that I invited them to the dance?" Lu asked him.  
  
"Yeah…" her boyfriend tone of voice obviously sounded like, "Get to the point."  
  
"And I told you that she had this thing for a guy and is waiting for him but he never came back?"  
  
"Yeah…" he was starting to get impatient.  
  
"Well, I was wondering… um… could you ask her to dance with you? Just as to be polite?" she asked him.  
  
"Lu, I don't know if that's such a good idea…" he started to turn her down.  
  
"Come on please, for me?" she begged.  
  
"No really, I really don't think that that will be such a good idea," he asserted again.  
  
"Please, please, PLEASE!" Lu begged.  
  
He sighed. When Lu gets like this, she won't stop bugging you until you do what she wants. "Oh all right. I'll do it. Where is she?"  
  
"Oh yeah! She went to the bathroom, oh wait there she is," Lu pointed to her, "she's the one in the white dress!"  
  
He spotted her. He couldn't believe his eyes. There where Lu was pointing to was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Even though he was supposed to be taken, he couldn't help but feel a little attracted to her. But he must not forget that he was Lu's boyfriend.  
  
"Wow, she's pretty," he muttered.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Lu asked, "go ask her already!"  
  
Back to original POV  
  
When Sakura walked out of the bathroom, she felt a magic aura being projected in the dance room. It was very weak, but she could tell it was there. She never really thought anything of it.  
  
She walked over to where she was standing earlier. She hadn't been standing there a minute when a guy walked over to her. This time without Tomoyo dragging him over.  
  
"Hi. Do you want to dance?" he asked her nervously, blushing a little bit.  
  
"Sure, I would love to," Sakura replied.  
  
He grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. A slow song was going to be played next.  
  
"If it makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to," the guy told her.  
  
"No it's okay," she said.  
  
He cautiously wrapped his arms around her waist, and she wrapped hers around his neck. The music began to play softly, transporting them into what seemed like their own world. They swayed gently as the first notes of the song began to play.  
  
1 Maybe it's intuition  
  
Some things you just don't question  
  
Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant.  
  
And there it goes, I think I've found my best friend  
  
Even though this person was a complete stranger to Sakura, there was something oddly familiar about the situation. There was something about this person that so oddly familiar. She stared into the person's deep auburn eyes, trying to find the answer.  
  
2 I know that it might sound  
  
More than a little crazy  
  
But I believe…  
  
The answer still eluded her as she danced, feeling very safe and secure. She felt so protected in his grasp, and she trusted him fully. She looked into his eyes again. Maybe it was the way that his hair was, or how he held very close to him. She racked her brain, but still she couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
She closed her eyes and sighed. She finally relaxed fully and sank into the rest of the dance.  
  
3 There's just no rhyme or reason  
  
Only a sense of completion  
  
And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces  
  
I'm searching for, I think I've found my way home  
  
I know that it might sound  
  
More than a little crazy but I believe  
  
It still bothered her that she felt this way, but she leaned into his chest. She could feel his heart beating just as quickly as hers. Maybe he was feeling the same attraction that she was.  
  
4 I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
She looked into those auburn eyes again, those haunting auburn eyes. She couldn't draw away from them. They seemed to attract her, making her come closer…  
  
A thousand angels dance around you  
  
I am complete now that I've found you  
  
And closer…  
  
And closer.  
  
Finally their lips met, even if it was for a short amount of time.  
  
5 I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Wow. I have to see how every things next chapter when I write it! I hope you guys enjoyed it. The song might be a little over used but I think it fits the situation perfectly. Anyway, when you review, if you leave your email address (or if you sign it since I'll find your email address that way) I'll tell you when I update. I find it very convenient when an author does that (like Star Princess ssc, though I think she is Starrie now, does!). Sorry for not doing it this time, my computer is not cooperating with me!! Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!! Oh and did I mention sorry?  
  
Anyway peoples, Till next time!!!  
  
Dsf;jfds;aljdfsa;lfjds;lfdsajfds (Oopsies!)  
  
Pichachu. 


	5. Those Awkward Moments

A/N: Hi all you peoples! I finally sat down and wrote the next part, but it didn't come out as good as I hoped. Anyways, you should be the judge of that, not me. School has given me lots of work at the moment and my figure skating schedule seems harder than ever. Ugh! I wish my live wasn't so stressed. Anyways, like always, please read and review. If you have any questions, you can email to me at ShockingBuggy@aol.com.  
  
Disclaimer: You guys know the drill. Don't sue me.  
  
Dedications: I liked to thank Kittyangel and Umifirefly15! And Saturn Ringer and Little Red Dragon and Mirkana Falcon. You all have been great supporters and great friends. I also like to thank Starrie for also supporting me. Go check out all their fics when you get the chance.  
  
Hope  
  
Chapter 5: Those awkward moments  
  
Their lips only touched for a moment, but it felt like an eternity for the two. It felt like a lifetime full of kisses, something that was meant to be. Something that they've always dreamed of.  
  
The last notes of the music faded away, but Sakura gaze still could not pull away from those amber eyes. They had her hypnotized, causing her to look deep into the person's eyes, and into his soul.  
  
He was the first to snap back into reality. At first he could not get over how familiar everything was with her, nor how perfect, but then a voice in his head became louder and more clear. *Oh no, Lu* he thought.  
  
He panicked. *Did she see what I did.* He scanned the room quickly, looking to see if he could find Lu anywhere.  
  
He did not.  
  
*What if she left because she saw what I did?* he thought. He started to move when he realized that he still had a dazed Sakura in his arms. He cursed himself mentally for his stupidity.  
  
He looked down at her. She was so beautiful, but he was taken. He would only hurt her, because he would just lead her on. It would make him look especially bad after the stories that Lu was telling him about.  
  
Poor thing…Her first love leaving her, promising to return, but never showing up. It would make anyone want to cry or pity her or even go hunt the guy down and kill him (A/N: Sorry, I REALLY didn't mean that! Honest! It just came out that way! Don't shoot me!!!)  
  
But he knew he had to do it.  
  
  
  
Change of POV (sorry if it's confusing)  
  
Sakura finally snapped out of her trance when the guy turned his head. But the image of his serious amber eyes was forever burned in her memory.  
  
"Um… I… uh… I… I'm so… so… so sorry. I should not have done that. I was not thinking, please forgive me. Please forget that I ever did that," he finally choked out. "I had no right to do that. For all I know, you could be taken. I am so sorry."  
  
She shushed him. "No it's okay. I'm sorry also."  
  
"No see, you don't understand! Even if you're single, I'm not. In fact, my girlfriend wanted me to dance with you to be polite. I've been unbelievably rude to you so I must apologize!" (A/N: God, he sounds so chivalrous. Sorry again!!)  
  
"No, no, I understand. I understand completely. I feel as if I cheated on someone, but that's not important."  
  
He started to blush. The color reached all the way up to his ears. *God! Even his blush looks so familiar!* she thought to herself.  
  
All the familiarities made her feel more at ease with him, even though she knew she should have. "Anyway, I'm Sakura. I'm here for a little while as a guest student. I'm from Japan."  
  
"Nice to meet you Sakura. You must be the person from Japan that every one has been talking about so much! I'll tell you, everyone has been bouncing off the walls ever since the news arrived that a new student would be coming to our school," he told her, trying to make some form of conversation.  
  
"I can tell. I've felt very welcome here," Sakura smiled. She watched the blush that he had gradually grow even deeper.  
  
"So, when did you arrive here?" he asked her, looking a little unsure of himself.  
  
"Oh, two days ago," Sakura replied to him, ignoring the feeling of nervousness. *Boy did I just sound like a complete idiot right there* she thought to herself.  
  
"Oh I see…" his voice trailing off, like he was trying to think of what to say next.  
  
"I am so excited to finally be here though," she said to him, trying to sound enthusiastic, but she still could feel her voice shake. "I haven't really been away from home much, so this is a new experience for me."  
  
"Wow, you speak Chinese very well!" he told her, "Did you learn all from school or someone at home speak Chinese?"  
  
"Actually, a childhood friend of mine taught me, since he came from Hong Kong. I guess it stuck through the years," she said, laughing a little.  
  
"That's great…" he trailed off again.  
  
"Well, I'd like to thank you for the dance," she told him.  
  
"You're welcome anytime," he said, this time, it came out smooth and certain. He started to walk away from her.  
  
"Oh wait!" she called. He turned around.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked curiously.  
  
"It was nice talking to you. What did you say your name was?" she asked him.  
  
"It was nice to meet you too…" he started.  
  
"Hey Sakura! There you are!" Tomoyo's voice cut in. "I've been looking for you all over. I wanted you to meet this guy!" she said excitedly. "He is really cute and really sweet, and I think he's going to ask to dance with you!" By the end of her sentence, she was practically jumping up and down.  
  
*Well, I guess she really is into this matchmaker thing,* she thought. "All right. I'll go see this guy just wait for a moment because I –" she started.  
  
She turned around to find out who the person was, but he was gone. Sakura looked around to see where he went, but he disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"Wait for a moment because you what?" Tomoyo asked curiously, but impatiently. She gave Sakura a worried glance.  
  
"It's nothing. I was talking to someone and the person just disappeared. I'm ready," Sakura told her.  
  
  
  
A little later in the night  
  
  
  
Sakura finally got to rest after dancing through the four next dances without a moment's pause. Each of the dances she danced with a different guy that Tomoyo seemed to find.  
  
"Tomoyo, please no more guys. I'm tired, I need a break," she told her best friend.  
  
"All right. Lu wants to see us anyways," Tomoyo said to her, while dragging her away.  
  
"Speaking of which, I haven't seen her in a while, have you?" Sakura asked. "Ever since I went to the bathroom, I haven't seen her."  
  
"Well, I saw her go into the bathroom right after you did," Tomoyo told her after she thought about it for a while. "She had to touch up her makeup and hair. That's where I ran into her. Otherwise, after that I haven't seen her. She must have found her boyfriend."  
  
"That's probably it. How did you find out that Lu wanted to see us anyway? I thought that you haven't seen her in a while," Sakura wanted to know.  
  
"Oh, someone told me that she was looking for us. Come on, she wants us to meet her at the food table!"  
  
They pushed and shoved through the crowd making their way to the food table. They saw Lu waiting there for them. She apparently was having a conversation with the guy that was standing next to her. She saw Sakura and Tomoyo and waved to them.  
  
"Hey you two. Glad you came! I want you to meet someone," she said excitedly. She started talking to the guy next to her. "Sweetie, take off your mask. I want to introduce you to my new friends."  
  
"All right, hold on," he replied.  
  
"You guys this handsome person right here is my boyfriend," she told them.  
  
He turned around then. Before Sakura was the same guy that she danced with. The one that she kissed.  
  
But without the mask disguising some of the features, the familiarity of him started to become even stronger.  
  
Yes she now recognized him, but why didn't he recognize her?  
  
"Syaoran?" she asked.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
I FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know I know, you all think that it took me long enough. I'm sorry. It's not my fault that my teachers decided to make me write stupid papers and read long books and overload me with homework! Anyways, later on, my friend Kittyangel and I are going to a new story that we wrote together! It's going to be called "Not Lost Forever" (yes Kittyangel, I think I like this as a title). Don't worry y'all, I'll still work on "Hope" (I know five different people who would kill me if I didn't). But it won't take as long to post stuff, since research paper is out of the way. Now all I gotta do is learn how to do darn Constructions in Geometry. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. I love emails so if you want me to move faster, email me. Or you can IM me (I have AIM) whenever you find me online. My screenname is ShockingBuggy, but I warn you now, I'm a very slow responder to those. Till next time!  
  
;fdlkjsa;sljf;ljfds(Oopsies!)  
  
Pichachu 


	6. Not the Person She Thinks

A/N: Hi all you peoples! I'm back after a while! I know what you will think… for being gone so long, you'd think that she would write a longer chapter than what's she's giving us! Seriously! I'm sorry. Writer's block is the biggest pain in the butt. But you writer out there could probably sympathize. My emotions usually guide me through my chapters, but today, the emotion only carried me this far. I'm sorry everyone. Next chapter I promise will be longer. This chapter could be so much more, but I needed to write and I needed to write fast. Too much drama in my life!! (Umifirefly15 and Saturn Ringer and maybe Mirkana Falcon know what I'm talking about)  
  
Disclaimer: As you all know, I'm not making any money off this story so why on earth would you want to sue me? Here's an even bigger question: who is going to sue me? No, I'm not being a smart aleck… I just want to know. I mean, who are we talking to when we write these things? Oh well, if any of you know the answer, then can you put it in your review.  
  
Dedications: Umifirefly15 this time. Thanks for the support! Though I didn't need your help this time, I might need it next time. I'm so thankful for having such a great friend. You're one of the best buddies in the world!  
  
Anyways, onto the story! Hope you guys all like this ultra short chapter!  
  
Hope  
  
Chapter 6: Not the person she thinks  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura asked.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence that settled in the air around the group. *I can't believe I said that… That couldn't be him, could it?* Sakura thought to herself. *It's not worth it to get my hopes up again…*  
  
A stunned and speechless (very rare for her) Lu finally spoke and broke the silence. "How did you know his name was Syaoran?" she asked.  
  
"Well… I…" Sakura started. But what was she supposed to say? She wasn't sure herself why she said that.  
  
But, what if it really was him? What was she supposed to tell her? Was she supposed to explain how the guy that she was dating was the same guy who left her four years ago? Was she supposed to tell her that this was the guy who was caused her years of emotional distress and still plagues her thoughts to this very minute?  
  
Confusion was clouding her judgement. But she had to think of something quick.  
  
"It's nothing… It's just that, he looks so much like the person who I told you about… You know, the guy who left me… It's nothing…" Sakura tried, but just couldn't. This was just too much for her. She couldn't now, not here, where she felt so alone. "Could you excuse me?" She started toward the exit.  
  
"Um, I think that she's just needs some fresh air… Sometimes, that's all she needs. I'm sure she'll be fine once she feels better…" she heard Tomoyo explain. Sakura knew that Tomoyo would follow her once she got everyone to stop worrying about her.  
  
Sakura walked outside. She felt the cool spring air against her bare shoulders as she sat down. People would be worrying about her, but she didn't care. All she could think about was him. Was that really him… With Lu?  
  
Her confusion was growing worse by the second as she thought more and more about him. If it was really him, then how could he do such a thing. He promised… He promised that he would always be faithful to her… that he would always be hers… That he wouldn't forget.  
  
She felt a tear slip down her cheek. Maybe she was foolish to believe him…  
  
"Are you okay?" Tomoyo's concerned voice asked her.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo," Sakura started, "I don't know what to think! Is it really him? He looks just like him! Why didn't he remember? Why…" She started to cry again. Her body racked with sobs. She couldn't take it.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura… I don't think that it was him. He was talking to me and then I asked him… if he knew… he told me that he didn't know you before today…" Tomoyo started.  
  
"How can you be sure?" Sakura asked. "He looked so much like him and when we…" Sakura couldn't bring herself to finish. It was just too hard for her.  
  
"Well, how do you know that it is him? He told me that he has never been to Japan. Never in his entire life. I think this is all a big mix-up. I'm so sorry, Sakura. I really am," Tomoyo told her.  
  
Sakura knew that she was trying… Tomoyo really was… But right now, she needed just a little time to think. She needed some time by herself to think and clear her thoughts.  
  
"I'll be fine. I just need to sort some things out…" Sakura told her while putting on the most convincing smile that she could muster at the moment.  
  
Tomoyo looked at her like she didn't believe her. "Are you sure Sakura?" a look of genuine worry shone through her violet eyes. "I'm really worried about you. I can't seeing you in such emotional stress."  
  
Sakura smiled, this time she really meant to. "I'm sure. I'll be back in a bit," she replied. She listened to Tomoyo's footsteps fade.  
  
She sighed. There is too much drama. Just too much for her to handle. If she didn't have Tomoyo, she wasn't sure what she would do. *She's a great friend…* she thought. *I'm really lucky to have her.*  
  
Sakura sat out there for another ten minutes before she decided that it was safe enough for her to return inside. When she returned, Lu looked very worriedly at her.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay? I mean, we can go home if that's what you want to do…" Lu voice held a concerned tone.  
  
Sakura put on the fake smile again. "I'm sure I'm fine. I don't want to ruin your night."  
  
"If you really need to go back to your hotel, then you can," Lu persisted.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm having fun here tonight."  
  
"Oh all right…" Lu replied to her. She walked away, with her boyfriend's hand in hers.  
  
Sakura sat and watched once more everyone dancing and having a good time reverting back to her old wallflower ways.  
  
She stayed at the dance for another hour or so, before she and Tomoyo headed back to her hotel. The drama exhausted her, and she really needed to rest up. She had school after all in two days. *It is going to be interesting to see what was going to happen when I do* she thought. *We'll just wait and see…*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Short chapter, I know. It's a great start though, considering how completely braindead I've been for the past few weeks. But I've been under a lot of stress and I use writing to alleviate the stress. I've also been busy. I know, I know, I've promised to post every two weeks, but I can't seem to find time to write and post. Or the energy. I'm sure I'll be much more efficient with the next chapter, but then again, I think I always say that. I'll really try this time, I really will.  
  
I know that it's not much of cliffhanger (I'll try harder next time folks), but I'm still a little brain dead. But I'm still working. Go check out Not Lost Forever, the story that my friend Kittyangel and I are working on together. Oh yeah, go check out her work! Till next time!  
  
Dlfsak;fjds;lajf;lajsljsfdl;fdsja;ldfs(Oopsies!)  
  
Pichachu 


	7. Torn from an unknown past

Don't feel like writing author notes, dedications, and disclaimers anymore. They delay in the uploading for a chapter. But first need to say one thing: I don't own what a reasonable would think I don't own. There. That should apply to next chapters.  
  
Hope Chapter 7: Torn from an unknown past  
  
Sakura sighed as she concentrated on what the teacher was saying. Sure the lesson was being conducted in Chinese, but she could handle that. She understood all of the Chinese that the teacher spoke.  
  
Nope, this was math class. And math was a language that Sakura could not decipher even if her life depended on it.  
  
Maybe it wasn't all that smart to try and actually take the math class over here on her first day at the school. But she was supposed to be shadowing Lu by taking all her classes with her.  
  
It wasn't all that bad either. In history, she learned a lot of things about the Chinese and their culture (A/N: This is difficult since I'm not exactly sure what the Chinese people they study or the culture. If I don't get things right, I'm sorry. I'm not Chinese so it makes things fifty times harder.) while in Chinese, she learned more vocabulary and sentence structure she could remember in one day.  
  
There were other things she learned, but not through classes. She learned who was who on campus. She learned the different cliques and such at the school and whom Sakura should not associate since they were trouble. And she learned a lot of slang from just listening to everyone talk.  
  
She didn't feel alone at all. She had Lu to guide her at all times. Tomoyo also decided to come with her to the school and so Lu actually had two shadows with her. Many people introduced themselves to her, and she had befriended some from the dance earlier.  
  
The dance, though she wasn't thinking about it at the moment, was definitely not out of her mind. She didn't care if people constantly asked her if she was okay. She plastered on her usual smile and answer in a very convincing voice, "yes, I'm sure I'm fine."  
  
But truly, inside, she really wasn't.  
  
Seeing Syaoran, or someone who looked so much like Syaoran, upset her greatly. At times she would all of a sudden just blank out for no apparent reason. But luckily for her, Tomoyo seemed to understand and covered for her whenever it happened.  
  
Sakura once again felt herself drift again. She smiled softly as she remembered the dance. When things weren't as complicated as they were now. It was one innocent dance, and it was one innocent kiss. Nothing to stress over. But to Sakura it seemed too familiar for her to leave alone.  
  
When they danced, they didn't just dance, they floated. Floated off to an unknown place where no wrong could happen. Everything perfect.  
  
Her daydream was rudely interrupted by the ringing of the bell. It was time for lunch.  
  
She gathered her stuff while watching the other students hurryingly gather their own stuff and then race out the door. People were all in a hurry to get their food she supposed.  
  
Lu and Tomoyo stood next to her. Lu was sort of jumping up and down, looking very antsy.  
  
"Sakura!!" Lu said urgently. "Hurry up already! Lunch has started. If we don't hurry, the line to buy our lunches will be five miles long!"  
  
"I know, I know," Sakura told her, while gathering the last of her stuff. "Okay, we can go."  
  
She stood up and started walking the direction that Lu was going while still stuffing a few things in her bag and zipping it.  
  
Lu stopped for a moment. "Oh yeah Okay you guys, this is the table I usually eat. Let's see, Sakura, you sit here and save the table. Tomoyo and I will go and wait in line to buy lunch."  
  
"Okay. Tomoyo. here," Sakura replied as she handed Tomoyo some money. "Can you buy my lunch for me then?"  
  
"Sure, whatever," Tomoyo said as she and Lu left.  
  
  
  
I thought I saw a man brought to life  
  
He was warm, he came around like he was dignified  
  
He showed me what it was to cry  
  
Well you couldn't be that man I adored  
  
You don't seem to know, don't seem to care what your heart is for  
  
But I don't know him anymore  
  
Sakura sat by herself for a while. She saw how long the line was to buy lunch and knew that Tomoyo and Lu won't be back for a while.  
  
"Hey, can I sit here?" a voice said, interrupting Sakura's thoughts. She had drifted off to dream world once again and she didn't even realize it. She even thought that she felt a magical aura that felt all too real.  
  
There's nothing where he used to lie  
  
My conversation has run dry  
  
That's whats going on, nothing's fine I'm torn  
  
"Um. sure," Sakura replied warmly as she turned around. In front of her was Lu's boyfriend. She should have known. Wouldn't it make sense that couples ate lunch together?  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence.  
  
I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel  
  
I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor  
  
Illusion never changed into something real  
  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
  
You're a little late, I'm already torn  
  
"So. you like the school?" said Syaoran trying to end the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"It's nice. Everyone here seems friendly," Sakura answered briefly.  
  
Wouldn't you know it? The silence continued as if he never asked the question.  
  
Finally Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She might as well get to know him since she'll probably see a lot of him over the next two weeks.  
  
So I guess the fortune teller's tell us right  
  
Should have seen just what was there and not some holy light  
  
But you crawled beneath my veins and now  
  
I don't care, I have no luck, I don't miss it all that much  
  
There's just so many things that I can't touch, I'm torn  
  
"Have you ever been to Japan?" Sakura asked, not being able to think of a better question.  
  
"Nope, but I really want to. For some reason, I get this nagging feeling that something's there that's waiting for me like a destiny that I must fulfill," Syaoran told her, probably not even realizing who he was telling it to.  
  
"Oh cool. What's your family like?" Sakura couldn't help but ask. Her brain wasn't working so her mouth just said an easy question to ask.  
  
"Well. I don't really have a family. At least I can't remember having one," Syaoran replied.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that." Sakura looked down, trying what to say next. She didn't really want to ask some more about the subject, but she was starting to get really curious. Finally her curiosity got the best of her.  
  
I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel  
  
I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor  
  
Illusion never changed into something real  
  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
  
You're a little late, I'm already torn. Torn.  
  
"Where are you living then?" Sakura blurted out.  
  
"I've lived with Lu's family for a while. They were nice enough to shelter me," Syaoran started, but then he got that distant look in his eye. "They were so nice, so kind. They found me wonder around lost and hungry and they took me in. I couldn't remember anything. Not my past, my family, or anything. I sort of knew who I was. I mean, for some reason, I knew that my name was Syaoran.  
  
"Also, I had with me a pendant, and a bunch of strips of paper with ancient writing on them, a board, a key, with a little box," Syaoran paused. "Then I have my dreams. I always hear the same music every time and I'm with a girl. I'm sure that if I find the girl, I'll be able to unlock my past. (A/N: Sorry for the interruption folks! But this is so like Sailor Moon. I just realized that!) I'll find her somewhere. I know it."  
  
I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel  
  
I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor  
  
Illusion never changed into something real  
  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
  
Sakura just listened. She couldn't find words at all. She couldn't relate at all to what he was feeling. She couldn't imagine not being able to remember anything. the cards. Tomoyo. Kero. Touya. and him. For her, all she had was memories for the one she loved, but it seemed like Syaoran didn't even have that.  
  
There was another one of those uncomfortable, embarrassing pauses. But Sakura and Syaoran didn't even notice.  
  
Syaoran blinked, as if he just snapped back into reality. "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't even realized I did that again! Sometimes, I just blank out and my mouth starts going off without my brain. I didn't need to burden you with the knowledge of my lost past."  
  
"It's okay really," Sakura replied quietly. "I can't really say that I understand, but I'm fine with listening."  
  
I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel  
  
I'm cold and I'm ashamed bound and broken on the floor  
  
You're a little late, I'm already torn  
  
As if on cue, Tomoyo and Lu returned after braving through the long line.  
  
"Here Sakura, I got you pizza. I hope you like it," Tomoyo told her while handing Sakura her lunch.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Hey Syaoran. Did you finish your Japanese test okay?" Lu asked.  
  
"I guess so," he answered simply.  
  
Sakura heard Lu chatter some more about school. But, it's obvious to see that Syaoran was still torn about his past, just like Sakura is torn about hers.  
  
TBC  
  
Count down: 3 chapters to go (I think)  
  
IMPORTANT!: If you leave your email address with review, then I'll email you when the next chapter is uploaded. Questions can be emailed to me at ShockingBuggy@aol.com or you can IM me (screen name is ShockingBuggy) Thank you peoples! Next chapter should be up soon (and I swear it WILL NOT take 3 months). 


End file.
